thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Donnie DuPre
Donnie DuPre (played by Doug Walker) is the main character of Demo Reel. He is an egotistical movie director who believes that he can remake both good and bad movies into something better. Hiring his own crew, which consisted of writer Tacoma Narrows, actress/security guard Rebecca Stone, and cameramen Carl Copenhagen and Quinn. It was later revealed that he was actually The Nostagia Critic and that Demo Reel was actually his purgatory. His name is a reference to the famous film composer John Du Prez, who worked on movies like TMNT 1-3 and The Meaning of Life. Early History Donnie was born Jimmy Boyd, a child actor and son of famed actress Elisa Hoffman. Donnie starred in several films which were considered the worst ever, including the disaster Jingle Sells, in which he co-starred in with Arnold Schwarzenegger. His mother had recently gotten a divorce, and under the stress of her career and her duties as a mother, killed herself by leaping from a window. Jimmy was devastated and failed to give a good performance in Jingle Sells, leading him to become despised by those who saw it. Fed up, Jimmy disappeared and returned to society as aspiring director Donnie DuPre, wanting to remake movies into something better while also subconsciously making fun of the movies to get back at them for what they did to his mother. He also got married later to someone who sounds suspiciously like Mara Wilson. Demo Reel The Dark Knight Begins Rising Donnie happily introduced Demo Reel to the internet with his remake of The Sixth Sense, and misinterprets the negative comments as speechless praise. Wanting to spread to a wider audience, Donnie decides to remake an infamous vampire movie whose name he couldn't remember, and assumes that the film in question was Batman. Wreck-It Ralph vs Angry Birds After remaking Taken, Donnie decides to remake the newly released Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, with himself starring as the title character. However, complications occur when the turkey he rented to play the titular "Angry Bird" goes on a rampage and Rebecca undergoes a crisis over her dead-end acting career. Lost In Translation (Bromance version) Donnie, after remaking Skyfall, realized that his remakes were in fact panned by the viewers. He undergoes a mid-life crisis and decides to remake Lost In Translation ''at an anime convention (which Tacoma admitted was a brilliant idea). Leaving with Carl, Donnie found himself at Shadocon, but he was confused by the foreign cultures and unfamiliar shows surrounding him. Resting at a sushi bar, he meets stand up comedian Uncle Yo, and the two quickly befriend each other with Uncle Yo becoming his translator for the anime fandom. After spending time at the convention, Donnie becomes a fan of anime, and considers making an anime movie. Donnie then goes to the sushi bar, where he meets Egoraptor and undergoes the same befriending process he did with Uncle Yo, who discovers this and angrily leaves, betrayed. A disheartened Donnie then realizes that he has actually cheered up while at the convention and apologizes to Uncle Yo. Donnie then decides to go home, but enters a taxi commandeered by his rival company SWAG and ends up kidnapped. The Blair Witch Hangover Donnie found himself in a forest, and almost immediately panics. He ends up getting lost and forced to keep warm with the heat of his cell phone (which does not go well as the phone keeps shutting off with its energy saving option). Worse, Donnie appeared to be hunted and haunted by a ghostly girl. After some time of wandering, Donnie comes across a house and enters it, where upon he is knocked out after seeing the ghostly girl standing at the corner. Blue Patches Donnie wakes up in a bedroom surrounded by a family who are huge fans of Donnie's films from when he was a child. He couldn't move his body, as the father, Adam had whacked Donnie in the head so hard his nervous system became displaced. The ghostly girl also turns out to be their daughter, who was being scary to see if Donnie would flinch and was at the corner as punishment. Donnie was then forced to watch his old films, including ''Jingle Sells. He unenthusiastically watches them as the family laugh and mock Donnie's poor performances. Even when he reveals his failure was because of his mother's death at the time, the family believe he was joking, and the apparent realism shown was his improved acting. The next morning, Donnie discovers that the medicine the family was feeding him was not to help him recuperate, but to force his muscles to relax so he was immobile. Taking a kitchen knife, Donnie confronts the terrified family and berates them for letting something so stupid like a movie take over their lives, and realizes he was becoming just like them. Donnie then leaves with his camera. Donnie returns to Demo Reel, covered in dirt and animal skins and with a spear. He finds Tacoma, Rebecca, and Quinn held at gunpoint by Tom Collins, leader of SWAG. Discovering that Tom had destroyed the crew's Christmas gift for him, Donnie knocks down Tom, declaring that he is a filmmaker and tells him to go and tell others like him to beware him. Donnie then tells the others later that he has decided to move on from his past and celebrates the New Year with Demo Reel. The Review Must Go On Donnie wakes up one morning and feels displaced as he becomes confused by odd things beginning to happen around him, such as his coffee cup changing before his eyes, and the coffee suddenly being water. Later, when discussing Tacoma's new script, Rebecca suddenly disappears, with no one remembering there being a Rebecca Stone at all. Soon, more and more members of Demo Reel disappear, causing Donnie to panic, even more thanks to the words "COME BACK" appearing everywhere in the building. He manages to find Carl, but discovers that he has become a dinosaur. A bright flash appears and Donnie is greeted by the Plot Hole, which tells him that he was once a being known as the Nostalgia Critic. In his lost humanity the Critic's mind couldn't accept that he could do the selfless act he did at the end of To Boldly Flee, so the Plot Hole constructed a world to put the his ego. A world where he was the embodiment of all of those he criticized to learn how they felt and learn what they might have gone through. This was Demo Reel. But the world began to be rapidly be plagued ny mistakes and inconsistencies as the desire for the Critic's return grew more powerful between the two sides of his mind. After the ego and memories came together to form the Critic once more The Plot Hole replaced the Critic with Douchey McNitpick as Donnie is horrified to learn that he had a better life than he did as of now. However, the Hole merely tells him that through this way, the Critic now has an idea on how the filmmakers and actors he criticized feels, and would now become wiser in his reviews. Donnie accepts his duties as the Demo Reel world merges with the Plot Hole. Donnie finds himself in a room with only lights, a camera, a desk, and a chair. Realizing what has happened, Donnie puts on the Nostalgia Critic apparel and declares that he is back. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Demo Reel Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Former Characters